


Post Use

by bertallman



Category: Bandom, The Used
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 50's, But it's all in drabbles you get the drift, Developing Relationship, Extended Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertallman/pseuds/bertallman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Writing Challenge.</p>
<p>'November 23rd, 1951- four piece jazz band Post Use are currently recruiting a singer, preferably female (but honestly, anything we can get would be great.)'</p>
<p>AU 50's band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1) Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So my 30 day writing challenge consists of one main story line told in thirty drabbles :D
> 
> Enjoy if you like if not cool
> 
> Bxx

November 23rd, 1951.

Quinn winced in poorly hidden distress as one Margret Lewis continued to warble in what she assumed was a high C, but was in reality a cacophonous, wailing noise that was causing all three members of the panel to reel back in pain. She was the last audition for the day, the musicians had really hoped that she would turn out to be their hidden gem.

Finally, she stopped. "Okay, thank you Margret, that'll be all. We'll call you if we're interested, have a nice day." Jepharee Howard, double bass player and liasons and publicity manager, eventually uttered. As she walked off, looking particularly proud of herself, the three men sat in stunned, disappointed silence. 

"Perhaps we won't get a singer, then." Branden Steineckert, percussionist and head of finances for the band, muttered.

"We're never going to get booked if we don't keep our act fresh," Jeph said with a scowl, flipping through the details from all the woman they'd seen perform. They were all hopeless, or merely adequate. "Music's changing, no one goes to see band's without vocals anymore. I know we're not in this for the money, but being able to feed ourselves would be nice too."

As they were packing up, Quinn noticed a boy shuffling in the doorway, holding some papers before him. "Well should we try Tiffany then?" Branden asked. "She's merely untrained, you can tell she's got a lot of potential though."

"Could either of you actually _hear_  her though?" Quinn asked, remembering with a shudder the mouse like squeakings of Tiffany Merriweather. He called to the boy, "Can I help you?"

The boy cleared his throat, moving into the room more. As the light hit him, Quinn noticed the lively eyes and bearded chin of an adult man, not a boy. "You're holding singing auditions here today, right?"

"Ah, thank you for your interest, sir," Branden stepped in, smiling courteously, "But we were actually needing a female singer."

The boy- man, Quinn reminded himself- looked at Branden with his bright, combative blue eyes. "I might turn out to be just what you need, you havent heard me yet."

"Unless you're a soprano, I'm pretty sure you're not." Jeph replied, pushing his chair back and gathering his papers. "Bands with female singers sell, bands with male singers, not so much."

"They still sell more than bands with  _no_  singer." the dark haired man retorted, eyes glistening, daring Jeph to tell him he was wrong, ready to fight.

Quinn liked his attitude.

"Alright, it can't hurt- show us what you've-"

"Quinn!"

"What? It's not like any of the girls we saw today were anything special, let him try out." Quinn turned to the man as Jeph sat down, grumbling quietly. "What's your name, sir?"

"Robert McCracken." He replied, devilish grin and twinkling eyes. Quinn couldn't get over those eyes.

"Alright Robert, whenever you're ready."

Robert fell straight into the sultry notes of One For My Baby, a capella, filling the whole room. His tone and stage presence captured all three of them, even the skeptical bassist, awed by his performance.

Once he was finished, Quinn found himself starting to clap slowly, before Branden covered his hands with his own, neither of them taking their eyes off the singer before them.

"... When can you start?" Branden asked, being the first to regain normality.

Robert grinned that same, enticing grin as he had before his performance. "Immediately, of course. I don't fuck around."

Quinn stood up and extended his hand towards the newest member of the band. "Welcome to Post Use, Robert."

Robert grasped his hand in a firm, comforting hand shake. "Please," He said, eyes drawing Quinn in yet again. "Call me Bert."


	2. 2) Accusation

Since the addition of one Bert McCracken to the band Post Use, rehearsals become a lot more interesting, to say the least.

New song choices were recommended, new material for their own pieces, more inspiration, more animated practice, more entertaining and enjoyable. Bert was exactly the breath of fresh air they had all needed, working especially hard with Dan Whitesides, pianist and employed by the bank (thus having less time than everyone else to concentrate on their music.)

Practice had always been enjoyable for Quinn, music being the one real outlet he had in his life that he truly loved, but since Bert started singing with them, rehearsals became even better. Better, and more frequent, as per Bert's request.

He hadn't realised his folly until Jeph questioned him a few weeks after Bert's arrival.

"You seem very taken with the new singer, huh Quinn?"

"Well," Quinn considered the question, not yet noticing the hidden meaning. He opened his bottle of water, handing one to Jeph. "Yes, I suppose. He's very... lively. He's just what we needed, don't you think?"

Jeph regarded him steadily, drinking from his bottle. Eventually, he asked, "It's not going to be like before, is it?"

Quin blanched. "What do you mean 'like before'?"

"With Jason. You're not going to get caught up with this boy too, are you?"

Quinn's cheeks grew hot with indignation, "I can't believe what you're accusing me of, Jeph..."

"I won't come see you in hospital this time, Quinn. I can't go through that again."

"I don't want to jump on every guy I see, for fuck's sake!"

"I know you don't, and trust me I am one of the few people who believes you when you say you don't have a choice who you're attracted to. I suppose I can understand it, I don't decide which girl I like. But, Jesus Quinn," Jeph put his hand on his friend's shoulder, attempting to look him in the eye. Quinn refused to look up, mouth set in an agitated line. "You have to try and control it. I don't want you getting beaten up again."

"I won't." He stated with a clenched jaw. "It's nothing like that. He's a great musician and a nice enough person, that's all."

Shrugging off the bassists hand, Quinn stalked off, stomach falling as it occurred to him that he actually did harbour the feelings Jeph had accused him of having for the singer.


	3. 3) Restless

Bert threw his towel in the direction of the couch, hitting Quinn full in the face with the sweaty rag. He was clearly frustrated, dropping himself down next to Jeph with an irritated huff. He crossed his arms and scowled at the floor by Quinn's feet.

"What's wrong with you tonight, princess?" Dan asked with a laugh, tugging on a lock of Bert's long black hair as he walked past, on his way to the kitchenette. "Not happy with your performance tonight?"

"My performance was impeccable." Bert replied gruffly, still scowling at the floor despite Jeph jostling his shoulder playfully. "Even if our set list was abismal."

"So why the grump then, champ?" Branden asked, taking the soda Dan offered him and giving Bert a concerned look. Quinn threw the towel over the top of Branden's head, mildly irritated that it hadn't hit his friend in the face like he had intended. "Did we not perform to your standards or something? You can just tell us, you know, we're strong lads here..."

"You guys were almost as good as I was." Bert replied, pulling his knees up to his chin and falling onto his side, away from Jeph, head landing near Quinn's thigh. The guitarist laced his fingers through the sweaty, knotted locks next to him, ignoring the glances he knew Jeph would be shooting him. "Seriously, this band's amazing, we're so tight, I've never worked with such amazing musicians..."

"Thanks, buddy." Jeph replied brightly, slapping Bert's foot enthusiastically as everyone else murmured their approval at the compliment. 

Bert sat up suddenly, standing, pacing around the small room before his band mates. "Are you not frustrated at that crowd, any of you?!"

Quinn blinked. "Why, what was wrong with them?"

"Ooh, I feel a racist comment coming on. Sorry, Bert, we're liberal thinkers here." Branden started worriedly, "My sister's actually getting married to a Negro..."

"I don't give a shit about the crowd specifically. So long as they enjoy our music, they can be pedophilic murderers for all I care." Bert snapped, running his hands exasperatedly through his hair. He continued pacing.

"... So what's wrong with them?" Jeph inquired, as confused as the rest of them.

Bert turned to look at all four of them. "The number of people! There must have been no more than twenty persons in that club tonight." Bert huffed, continuing his agitated pacing. "With a set more than half filled with covers, and gigs in pathetically small venues... I wonder if your management actually wants us to succeed!"

Quinn chewed on his lip. "Brian's trying, Bert..."

The singer turned to face him fully, eyes livid, dancing with passion. "Not hard enough! I want to be out there-" Bert gestured broadly, swinging his arm out to the side of him. "-performing to the masses! I want people to hear us,  _really_  hear us. We're so much better than these shitty setlists and unknown clubs, Quinn, you _know_  that!" he sat down heavily next to the guitarist, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "It feels like we're not moving forward at all..."

They were all quiet, contemplating what Bert had said. They could be so much more,  _so much_  better known than they were. Never mind Post Use, they were being used, end of.

"Something's gotta change then, hasn't it?" Quinn said, putting his hand gently on top of Bert's head again. "First thing tomorrow. I don't care if I have to take full control of management, we're getting a better venue next time. And you're decided what we play, Bert."

The others murmured in agreement, voicing opinions on how they'd go about sorting out the next gig as Bert looked up at Quinn under his lashes, giving him a genuinely happy, grateful smile. "You're amazing, Quinn." He said quietly, resting his hand on the guitarists thigh.

Quinn tried to ignore his racing heart and redirecting blood flow as best he could. After no more than three seconds, Bert had moved his hand, stood up, planning excitedly with the rest of them.

_"God damn it all."_


	4. 4) Snowflake

By Christmas, Post Use had started playing much larger shows.

The holiday period probably had a lot to do with their mounting success, but they would take it- any publicity they could get was good publicity, regardless of how they got their music out to the people.

Quinn stood outside the venue they had just played in- a Christmas party for some office somewhere, 200 excited drunken people laughing and clapping along, joining in as much as they could without physically getting up onstage (besides that on3 woman in her forties, who had taken a shine to Jeph). It had been a really fun show.

He took a drag from his cigarette, listening to the chatter of his band mates the other side of the door. He wasn't surprised none of them had come out to join him, instead choosing to smoke indoors- It was snowing fairly heavily, but without a breeze, thick snow falling straight to the ground. It as beautiful, peaceful. Quinn always felt that snow seemed like it should make a noise as it landed, the silence very welcome, but somehow eeiry, enchanting. If there was no threat of sickness, Quinn would spend all his time outside whilst it was snowing.

The door creaked open as Bert came outside, regarding the snow briefly before looking at Quinn. "Ah, there you are!" he smiled, clapping Quinn on the back before lighting his own cigarette. "I was wondering where you'd got to, what're you doing out here?"

Quinn shrugged with one shoulder, reaching a hand out to catch snowflakes. The ones that landed on his palm immediately melted into cold splotches of water, but those on his fingertips kept their shape for a while before returning to their original liquid state. "So," He voiced. "Was this show up to your standard, Mr. McCracken?" He inquired, smiling at Bert, laughter in his eyes.

Bert laughed around his cigarette. "Don't you know it, Mr. Allman." He turned his face up to the snow, before thinking better of it and relighting his now extinguished cigarette. Once lit, he said "I wish I could live in the snow. Shame it's so damn cold."

Quinn decided against excitedly telling Bert how similar they were, how he'd thought the exact same thing, how they should definitely kiss to make the dream more real. "Live like a real little snowflake, huh."

"What can I say, they have peaceful lives."

Quinn laughed, catching more snowflakes on his frozen fingers. He was likely to get frost bite at this rate, which would hinder his guitar playing severely. Maybe he should go back inside.

"You know," he started to Bert, looking at the snowflakes on his fingers, somewhat mystified, "you remind me a lot of a snowflake, Bert." He stretched his fingers a bit, allowing more flakes to gather on the melting remains left on his hand. He smiled dreamily at them.

Bert gave him a confused look. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Quinn shrugged. "Individuality, I suppose. And my attraction to it." He smiled at the singer. "You know, I've never met someone I like quite as much as I like you, Bert."

Quinn liked to believe he could see the tops of Bert's ears going pink through his hair, that he gave him that dazed, half lidded, partially open mouthed look for longer than he had intended, his eyes wondering down to Quinn's lips deliberately, but without intention. He liked to think that it was more than sheer confusion, and that the colour that stained his cheeks as he swallowed and announced that it was too cold to stay outside, they should go back in, was due to something other than just the cold weather.


	5. 5) Haze

After their first performance of the new year, Bert got disgustingly drunk.

Having spent as little time in Quinn's way as he possible could without making it obvious, during their celebrations he wanted nothing more than to see him on his own.

He wanted to know if he really felt it.

He wanted to know what Quinn had meant by those complimentary words, by his consistently loving actions.

He wanted the feeling to be mutual.

But he couldn't inquire. It was too dangerous. Quinn was dangerous.

So he drank himself into a stupor instead.

The world around him was swaying to an almost sickening degree. He couldn't focus on anything, stomach lurching as he threw himself from pillar to post, not fully able to comprehend what was being said to him, what pills he was being handed, what drink he was now drinking, which person he had his arm slung around. He couldn't feel his fingers, could barely move his arms and legs, severely un coordinated.

After an hour or so of this haze, he collapsed.

When he woke up he was rocking sickeningly from side to side, bright lights streaming into his eyes, something sticking out of his mouth. Every bump ricocheted through him, knocking his head, making his stomach lurch. People were talking all around him, nothing he could focus on though. The lights were too bright, as he tried to open his eyes against the offensively strong glare, shapes and images danced infront of his eyes, worsening his nausea. He groaned loudly, wishing he could throw up whatever was making him feel so bad, so sick and headachey. Wishing he could stop moving for just  _one second_.

The talking and movement got louder. "Mr. McCracken, can you hear me?"

"Mr. McCracken, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

"How many fingers am I holding up, Mr. McCracken?"

Too much noise.

Too many people.

Too much lurching.

Bert wished he could die in that moment. Anything to stop this hell.

A hand slipped slowly into his own. "Bert?" A voice he recognised said very softly, close to his ear. He sounded afraid.

"Quinn, whats going on..?" He tried to articulate as best he could with the apparatus covering his mouth. Quinn seemed to understand.

"You're in an ambulance, Bert. They're taking you to the hospital."

'They're the ones making me sick' Bert thought grimly to himself, not having the energy to vocalise this to Quinn.

A gust of cool air blew over him as he felt his feet tip down, rolling away from him. He was moving much quicker now, falling off something, before the movements became much smoother. The lights and noise, however, intensified.

Bert saw no problem in sleeping through whatever they wanted to do with him.

At least his headache would fade that way.


	6. 6) Flame

Quinn sat in the waiting room, bouncing his foot against the clinically clean linoleum, swapping the bag of gifts from one hand to the other, and back again. Jeph and Branden were coming later, and Dan was visiting tomorrow, being unable to get the day off work to make it for visiting hours. Hopefully, Bert would be out before then, anyway.

Quinn hated sitting in the waiting room, especially on his own, with no one to talk to. It agitated him, made him feel restless. 

It was worth it for the end result, he kept telling himself.

Eventually a plump nurse came up to him, look on her face somewhere between irritated and concerned. "He's refusing to come out of the corner of the room, but you're free to go see him now. Call if you need any help." Quinn jumped up and headed for Bert's hospital room, glad to be away from the bright lights and inquisitive stares from other patients and visitors.

He walked in the room to find an empty bed, covers thrown back and Bert sitting in the corner, burning matches. He sat and watched the flame burn down to his fingertips before putting it out, reaching into the box and lighting another.

Quinn perched on the end of the bed, placing the bag next to him. It was almost entirely fruit, so he should probably put it away soon. "Hey, Bert?"

"Hi Quinn." Bert replied, watching his match burn down.

Quinn swallowed, felling awkward around Bert for the first time since they'd met. He was pretty sure Bert had been avoiding him recently - but he couldn't be sure- and even then it hadn't been awkward when they were in the same room. Just... Quieter. More lonely.

He was past the point of pretending he didn't have a huge thing for Bert.

"The other's will be here soon. Well, not Dan, he's working, but he sent these apples over for you..."

"Okay. Tell him thanks."

Bert lit another match.

Conversation was going to be fun.

Quinn swallowed and cleared his throat. "Aah, what're you doing?"

"I'm burning matches."

"Why though? Isn't that wasteful?"

"I like the flame." Bert replied, glancing momentarily at Quinn before putting out the match he was holding. "It's beautiful, innocent, purifying... I dunno. I don't have to think too much when I'm looking at it."

Quinn crawled over the bed, sitting on the other side and sliding down to sit next to Bert, back resting against the empty bed. "Bert, I really hope I'm wrong, but... There wasn't any other motive behind this drinking fiasco, was there?"

Bert looked at Quinn out of the corner of his eye, frowning slightly. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean, you weren't trying to..." Quinn wet his lips, wanting to talk about anything else but needing the answer. "...  _Hurt_  yourself or anything? Right?"

Bert snorted and lit another match. "Not consciously, anyway."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"I mean, maybe I wanted to, but that's not why I was drinking."

"Okay..." Quinn scratched his nose, unsure whether he should push the topic or not. "So... Why were you? It didn't look particularly fun if I'm honest..."

Bert was quiet for a moment, before replying in a small voice. "To forget."

"Forget?" Quinn touched his arm lightly. Bert stopped burning matches. "Forget what? Bert?"

The singer sighed in annoyance. "Forget- me, I don't know! What I am, what's wrong with me-"

"I- I don't understand, Bert."

"I'm... Not  _like_  other guys."

Quinn smiled, beaming at his shorter friend. "I know."

Bert rolled his eyes, standing up and sitting on the bed, with Quinn's help (which Bert hadn't actually needed, but hey, the thought was nice) "No, you don't, Quinn. I don't like what I should. I'm weird."

Hoping he wasn't misreading the signs, that his instinct and own choice of words weren't leading him astray, Quinn wrapped his hand around Bert's. "It's fine, I'm weird too."

Bert rolled his eyes again, assuming Quinn didn't understand his connotations as Jeph and Branden came through the door.

Quinn understood them all too well.


	7. 7) Formal

Quinn straightened his tie for the third time that night, checking his hair worriedly in the mirror. Tonight was a big night, they couldn't afford mistakes.

But damn if the pressure wasn't getting to him.

Branden tapped out a few short rhythms on the table next to him, looking equally as worried and uncomfortable in his suit. It was their first major performance, first time in front of people who spent as much as Quinn made in a year in one night. People who assumed because they had money they knew the best of good music, that their opinion was superior. They would not tolerate anything less than perfect.

Quinn swallowed, almost wishing they didn't have to do this.

Just before Brian came to inform them they were due on stage, Bert walked into the room, suited and shaven, looking distinctly unlike his usual self, but incredible none the less. The lack of facial hair made his full lips more prominent, his cheekbones more defined. His pushed back hair also meant more of his face could be seen, luminous, mischievous eyes sparkling out and immediately captivating anyone he set them on. He appeared completely confident, self assured, ready to perform, to impress. As he rearranged his sleeve calmly, Quinn couldn't help but appreciate everything about Bert's appearance. Perhaps a little too obviously, if the glares from Jeph and confused glances from Dan were anything to go by.

'I'm just admiring his confidence.' he thought to himself. 'That's all they need to know. Looking doesn't hurt anyone, I know he won't reciprocate so I'm not going to try.' He tried his best to convey this to Jeph through looks alone, but the elder man didn't seem convinced. Perhaps he didn't fully understand, Quinn had no way of knowing. And he definitely wasn't going to ask out loud.

Bert cleared his throat. "We ready, boys?"

A unanimous cheer of agreement went about the room, each of them slapping each other on the back, speaking words of encouragement.

"Let's do this."


End file.
